herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bunnyx
|enemies = Chloé Bourgeois Hawk Moth Akumatized villains |type of hero = Time-travelling Superheroine }} Alix Kubdel is a supporting character, later one of the secondary tritagonists (Pegasus and King Monkey) from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. In the season 3 episode "Timetagger", she will receive the Rabbit Miraculous in the future which, when inhabited by the kwami Fluff, can transform her into Bunnyx, a rabbit-themed superhero. She is voiced by Adeline Chetail in the original French version of the show and Kira Buckland in English. Appearance Physical appearance Alix is short and lean with blue eyes and messy bob-cut pink hair that, on the right side is partially tied into a small side ponytail. In the future she becomes much taller and she has dyed her hair red with black tips, which is now styled into a pixie cut. Civilian attire Alix wears a black cap with a black old English S logo that is outlined in white on the front. She wears a black long-sleeved, slate gray shirt underneath a dark brown tank top. Each sleeve has a lime green scale patterned fabric snake, starting from her shoulders and coiling around her arms until their heads stop at her wrists. She also wears black jean shorts with pink stitching and black lace at the cuffs, black 1/2 hose length socks with two pink horizontal stripes, and black high top shoes with pink lace, black and lime green checkered sides with a wavy orange line over it, and white soles. As Timebreaker Timebreaker wears a black helmet with red spiked edges on the back and two green eye shields over each eye. She also wears a nearly black suit with lime green patches around her waist, around her lower hips and upper legs, and below her knees. Below her back of her wrists, there are glowing lime green ovals, and on her chest, there is a glowing red hourglass shape within a larger silver outline. Her roller blades are black with two glowing white wheels on each one and a thin green line about the foot's ball and instep. A power bar is on the sides of the blades keeps tracks of her energy level, the lowest level being red and becoming greenish-blue at the top when it's full. As Bunnyx She wears a baby blue and white bodysuit with pockets at her stomach, which has a black turtleneck with a white cotton ball attached. Her mask is blue at the top, and white at the bottom, and it has small sapphire–colored circles at the corners. She has white rabbit ears, which have black lining, and are baby blue on the insides. Her tool, an umbrella which is white on the outside, white and baby blue on the inside, with a white handle, is attached to her back when not in use. The Rabbit Miraculous, a white and blue pocket watch, is stored in her pocket. Personality Alix is a tomboyish person. Tough, stubborn, reckless, and self-confident, she isn't afraid of challenges or saying what is on her mind. At the same time, she can be kind and grateful, like when her father gives her the family heirloom and when Ladybug fixes it after it breaks. She can become emotional and hold resentment toward others if someone goes wrong because of them, like with her watch. After the akuma is defeated, she realizes her own fault of not taking better care of the watch, and she tells Ladybug that she'll be more responsible with it. Alix can be supportive and affectionate towards her friends as seen in "Zombizou ", where she joined in on Rose and Juleka's group hug after Ladybug returned everything to normal, or in "Frightningale", where she praised Marinette for her giving up her chance to perform with Adrien and cheered for her when she rehearsed with him. Alix is also helpful towards others as seen in "Reverser", where she sees Ladybug and Cat Noir's condition and insists on helping the heroes defeat the villain. She also gives Nathaniel some advice about Marc. As a grown-up Bunnyx, Alix is more humble admitting when she can't do things by herself, growing out being reckless. She is still tough and very determined as well as clever, seen when she left a clue for Ladybug and Cat Noir to find her in the past. She seems to be pretty understandable with the powers she given. As Timebreaker, her rage increases to the desire of revenge without regret against her classmates. She is very determined to fix her watch, and she doesn't care about anyone that she takes energy from to do so, even taking advantage of Rose Lavillant's kindness. While wanting to succeed, Timebreaker is willing to retreat if it means a better chance. Despite this, her overconfidence in her abilities is her downfall when she assumes the present and future Ladybugs aren't clever enough to stop her. Powers and abilities As a civilian Alix is exceptionally fast and skilled at rollerblading. She is very confident about this, and races Lê Chiến Kim in "Timebreaker". As seen in "Reverser", she does graffiti art, showing signs of talent in art. As Bunnyx Her power as Bunnyx is similar to the one she has as Timebreaker, as they both allow her to travel through time. However, her time traveling power as Bunnyx doesn't require her to steal the life energy from others and also allow her to travel through both past and present. She has enchanted abilities like speed and strength, and most notably agility, being able to jump much higher than either Ladybug or Cat Noir. Her weapon is her umbrella. Her special ability is called Burrow. History In "Timebreaker", she is corrupted by Hawk Moth into the titular supervillain capable of turning back time. Trivia *Her voice actress, Kira Buckland, is best known for voicing Izumo Kamiki from the Blue Exorcist series, Jibanyan from Yo-kai Watch Season 3, Umi Sonoda from Love Live!, Hiyoko Saionji and Kirumi Tojo from the Danganronpa video game/anime series, 2B from NieR:Automata, Julis Riessfeld from The Asterisk War and Petunia Rhubarb & Laura Carrot from The VeggieTales Show. Navigation Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Supporters Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Fighter Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Internet Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Teenagers